


No te rindas

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [18]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justo después del primer ataque de Hoyt.<br/>Las heridas de sus manos están cicatrizando bien pero las de su mente siguen bien abiertas y Jane cree que ya no puede soportarlo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No te rindas

Pocas cosas existen en el mundo que Jane Rizzoli adore más que el invierno. Desde pequeña, la llegada de la nieve se vivía con emoción embotellada durante todo el año hasta que el corcho salía disparado casi a la misma velocidad con la que ellos se echaban a la calle en cuanto veían aparecer a través de una ventana el primer copo de nieve. Y una vez la hubieran sentido en sus manos desnudas, su madre tendría que recurrir a amenazas para volver a meterles en casa.

Jane incluso podía recordar con absoluta nitidez la primera vez que había tocado la nieve virgen, no la de la ciudad, contaminada por los coches y la gente. Había sido con siete años. Su mejor amiga, que vivía tres casas más abajo que ella, la había invitado a ir a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Boston. La detective había tenido que suplicar a su madre y prometerle que la ayudaría con lo que fuera para que la dejaran ir pero al final lo había conseguido y ese sábado se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, muerta de nervios. Había quedado con su amiga a las nueve en el porche de su casa pero a las ocho y media ya estaba sentada en las escaleras frontales, bien embutida en un abrigo impermeable y con guantes y bufanda puestos. Una hora les había llevado llegar hasta el pueblecito, que tenía el pintoresco nombre de Everett; no porque estuviera lejos sino porque las carreteras tenían tal cantidad de nieve que la policía les obligó a ir tras una máquina quitanieves por su seguridad. Jane había ido todo el viaje con la nariz aplastada contra el cristal, gritos de emoción escapándose de su boca ante cada nuevo descubrimiento. Nada más llegar a la casa de madera que los padres de su mejor amiga tenían allí, ambas niñas habían saltado del todoterreno, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas. La morena había murmurado “Wow” mientras se llenaba las manos de nieve y la veía mantenerse, blanca y majestuosa, sobre la tela de los guantes. Entonces una bola había estallado en su nuca y la guerra había comenzado. Cuando por fin había vuelto a su casa, más tarde de lo previsto, había hablado por los codos, relatándoles a sus padres y hermanos cada segundo del día, tratando de describir la frialdad, la blancura, la perfecta calma del paisaje. En algún momento el sueño la había vencido y su padre la había subido en brazos a la cama, su humeante taza de chocolate caliente a medio tomar olvidada en la mesa del salón.

\- ¿Jane, me estás escuchando? – inquirió una voz distante.

La detective salió de su ensueño y despegó lentamente la vista de la ventana. Trató de enfocar a la menuda mujer de cabello cobrizo sentada en un sillón de cuero marrón frente a ella, sus gafas le hacían los ojos más grandes, resaltando su aspecto de búho. Parpadeó para eliminar la imagen de un solitario copo de nieve siendo atraído por la gravedad hasta el suelo y se centró en procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- Perdón, he desconectado por unos segundos – se disculpó con una mueca.

La Doctora Blake sonrió afablemente, ya acostumbrada a perder la atención de la detective por breves intervalos de tiempo. Podía lidiar con ello, era comprensible, a veces hasta necesario debido al intenso trabajo psicológico al que la sometía.

\- Te estaba diciendo que has progresado mucho y que, como empieza la Navidad dentro de unos días, creo que podemos reducir el número de sesiones a una cada dos semanas.

\- ¿Incluso a pesar de las pesadillas o de seguir saltando cada vez que veo algo metálico relucir? – inquirió la morena con rabia velada.

\- Jane, es lógico que te ocurra eso. El síndrome post-traumático no es algo que se cure de un día para otro - la calmó la mujer con voz suave y la actitud de alguien que ya ha mantenido la misma conversación docenas de veces.

\- ¡Pero llevo sentándome en este mismo sillón _cuatro_ meses, semana tras semana, día tras día al principio! – Fue marcando cada palabra hundiendo un dedo en el cuero del reposabrazos.

\- Y fíjate hasta dónde has llegado – La detective resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Volvió a tratar de captar su atención. – Jane, ¿no crees que si hubiera un remedio instantáneo ya te lo habría dado?

La aludida se negó a mirarla, siguió observando fijamente a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Para cualquier otra persona, eso habría parecido un gesto de cabezonería o incluso de falta de respeto; pero la Doctora Blake había pasado muchas horas hablando con ella, pudo apreciar el ligero temblor de su boca y la alta frecuencia con la que parpadeaba y tragaba saliva.

\- Hagamos una cosa – dijo tras tragarse un suspiro. – Probemos a ver cómo te va con este nuevo método, y si no te encuentras cómoda o ves que no es suficiente, retomamos las sesiones semanales. ¿Qué te parece?

Jane resopló y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, frustrada. Su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor momentáneamente y dejó caer los brazos con derrota.

\- ¿Y si no vuelvo? – susurró de manera casi audible.

\- Bueno, no es algo que yo te recomendara pero no puedo forzarte a venir a terapia.

La detective asintió lentamente y se levantó del sillón, dando por terminada la charla. La Doctora Blake la acompañó hasta la puerta, cogiendo el grueso abrigo de la morena del perchero y entregándoselo. Jane lo cogió pero sus manos todavía no se habían recuperado al cien por cien y la prenda cayó al suelo entre ambas mujeres. Con rabia, se agachó a recogerlo y salió precipitadamente de la habitación, sin querer ver por más tiempo la mirada de compasión de su terapeuta.

Cuando el frío invernal de la calle la golpeó, sintió que esa sensación de opresión que siempre la acompañaba al final de sus sesiones se disipaba, dejándola respirar. Cogió aire profundamente y se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Un Toyota Prius azul frenó frente a ella, haciendo sonar su claxon. Jane corrió hacia él, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando el calor del interior del coche la recibió, así como la dulce sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó la rubia mientras se reincorporaba al ligero tráfico.

\- La verdad es que prefiero no hablar de ello, Maur – contestó la morena, rehuyendo la mirada fugaz de la forense.

\- Está bien – aceptó esta con un encogimiento de hombros. – Pero no te vas a librar de que te cuente lo que me ha pasado hoy – exclamó entonces esgrimiendo una ancha sonrisa.

\- Déjame adivinar: autopsias, informes, un enfrentamiento con Pike y… Mmmhh, ¿más autopsias, quizá?

\- Ja, ja, ja. Pues no. – se burló Maura. – Resulta que estaba en la cafetería, haciendo cola, cuando…

Y así, la forense se lanzó a relatarle su historia, su emoción haciendo reír a Jane y consiguiendo que, por unos minutos, se olvidara de todas sus penas, de todo lo que había pasado. Hasta que… Una bola de nieve pasó silbando por un lado de su cabeza, sobresaltándola, seguida de cerca por otra que impactó contra su espalda.

\- ¡Maura! – exclamó girando sobre sus talones solo para que el pecho de su anorak negro se tiñera de blanco.

Acaban de llegar a la casa de la forense y esta había aparcado en la acera, guiando a la detective por la entrada trasera. Aquello le había parecido raro a Jane pero había decidido no hacer preguntas. Ahora comprendía el porqué. El pequeño patio que unía la casa de la rubia con la de invitados tenía al menos medio metro de nieve acumulada porque el chico que normalmente ayudaba a Maura a limpiarlo estaba con gripe.

La forense no dejó de tirarle bolas de nieve hasta que colmó la paciencia de Jane. Gruñendo, esta se agachó y sacó las manos desnudas de los calentitos bolsillos. Las cicatrices comenzaron a palpitarle dolorosamente y eso debería haber sido suficiente como para hacerle pensarse dos veces más su próximo movimiento, pero estaba tan ansiosa por volver a la normalidad... Hundió ambas manos en la fría nieve y el dolor fue tan lacerante, tan insoportable, que tuvo la sensación de perder la consciencia por un momento.

Debió de gritar o hacer algo que alertara a Maura porque lo siguiente que supo es que estaba plantada frente a la chimenea, con las manos envueltas en paños que atenuaban el dolor.

\- Ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, las temperaturas extremas son malas para las cicatrices recientes – estaba mascullando la rubia.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, su cara sumida en la preocupación y la culpa mientras desenrollaba los trapos y guiaba las manos de la detective hacia el fuego, sentándose a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto en sí.

\- Lo siento mucho – susurró sin mirarla.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa, Maur – respondió Jane.

Se hizo el silencio, ambas con la vista clavada en las llamas que danzaban tras el grueso cristal.

– La Dra. Blake va a reducir nuestro número de sesiones porque he progresado mucho pero… ¿Cómo voy a haber progresado si todavía grito todas las noches, si me aterra ver un bisturí? – confesó en apenas un hilo de voz. Sintió la penetrante mirada de su amiga sobre ella pero no se veía capaz de enfrentarla. – Hoy, al salir, me dio mi abrigo y se me cayó. No fui capaz de cogerlo. Igual que cuando se me resbaló la jarra de leche… Y estoy _tan_ _harta…_ – escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno. – Harta de sentirme _asqueada_ cada vez que veo mis manos, de despertarme llorando, de vivir con miedo, de recibir miradas de compasión allá donde vaya, de ser una _inútil_.

Por fin se giró hacia su mejor amiga, trabando sus miradas.

\- A veces desearía no haber ido allí. A veces me miró en el espejo y me pregunto… ¿Valió la pena? ¿La vida de una chica compensa todo lo que perdí por salvarla? Y entonces me odio a mí misma por ser tan jodidamente _egocéntrica_ que ni siquiera puedo sentir alegría por haber metido a un cabrón tras las rejas y haber hecho de esta mierda de mundo un sitio un poco más seguro. – Con cada palabrota que salía de su boca, Jane podía ver cómo los labios de Maura se fruncían. - ¿De qué sirve atrapar a los malos si levantas una piedra y salen un centenar más? – Su mirada cargada de desesperación se centró en la forense como si esta pudiera darle una respuesta. Ante su silencio, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos marcadas. - No estoy segura de poder con esto, Maur, _sé_ que no puedo con esto…

La desolación en la voz de Jane era tal que Maura no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos. Jamás había visto a su amiga tan derrotada, tan falta de ganas de vivir. El miedo que había sentido cuando Korsak la había avisado de que la morena estaba desaparecida no era comparable al que se apoderó de ella cuando vio que Jane se había rendido. No quería seguir, no veía sentido en luchar por salir en el pozo en el que estaba hundida. Ni siquiera los momentos de felicidad, de orgullo, eran suficiente para convencerla de que merecía la pena seguir intentándolo.

\- El mundo no es justo – murmuró la morena de forma casi inaudible.

\- Si el mundo fuera justo, todo el mundo tendría un zapato y un trozo de cartón al que llamar casa – contestó tratando de reprimir su dolor.

\- ¿Cómo se sobrevive con un solo zapato? – preguntó Jane momentáneamente distraída.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviré yo sin mi mejor amiga? – Las últimas palabras sonaron ahogadas por la ola de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza para luchar contra ellas. No tenía derecho alguno a llorar, no ahí, no con Jane delante.

\- Maur – susurró esta, sin saber qué decir.

\- Toda mi vida me han enseñado a anteponer las necesidades de los demás a las mías. Pero me voy a permitir ser egoísta por un día. No te rindas, Jane… No sé qué sería de mí sin tenerte a mi lado – suplicó la rubia, alzando su mirada cristalina y desesperada. – He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he deseado ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo para librarte de este tormento; de las noches en vela mirándote luchar con tus pesadillas; de las miles de enciclopedias médicas, consultas a profesionales y hasta a páginas de internet para averiguar cómo aliviarte el dolor. También me he sentido inútil por no ser capaz de ayudarte; también he llorado de pura rabia; también me he despertado aterrorizada, buscándote, necesitando saber que estabas bien… Y sé que no es comparable a lo que estás pasando… - sacudió la cabeza con desolación. - No puedo darte respuestas pero sí puedo prometerte que estaré contigo a cada paso, para recogerte cuando te caigas o animarte cuando te levantes sola. – Sin romper el contacto visual, repitió lo que había dicho al principio. – Así que, por favor, te lo pido, no te rindas.

Los segundos parecieron horas pero, al final, Jane asintió lentamente.


End file.
